day 03 - i understand you
by Aosei Rzhevsky Devushka
Summary: Empat jam. Apa yang bisa kaulakukan selama empat jam? Banyak. Banyak sekali. Tetapi Sakura membuang waktu sebanyak itu, hanya untuk menunggu si pria pirang ... dengan alasan yang sulit ia terima. [ untuk #Octoberabble2018 ]


_**disclaimer:**_ _Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, but this story is purely mine.  
_ _ **warning(s):**_ _no-plot/plotless, AU, typo(s), and other stuff(s).  
_ _ **note:**_ ini bagian dari _challenge_ Octoberabble 2018, yang _prompt_ -nya diambil dari _prompt_ Inktober. ini juga sudah saya _post_ lebih dulu di blog, tapi di- _post_ di sini untuk menuh-menuhin akun yang lumutan saja :'3

 _prompt day 0_ _3_ _: i_ _understand_ _you._

* * *

 _don't like? don't read._  
selamat membaca :'3

* * *

 **.**

 **i understand you**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Bodoh. Aku tak peduli."

"Ayolah, jangan begitu."

"Terserah."

"Hei."

"Enyah sana, Deidara."

Pria pirang itu memijat pelipisnya. "Bukankah kau yang menghubungiku untuk datang ke sini, hm?"

"Kau terlambat empat jam." Haruno Sakura menggenggam leher botol vodka; menahan diri untuk tidak ia lemparkan ke kepala pirang pria itu.

"Aku terlambat bukan tanpa alasan, Sayang."

"Jangan panggil aku 'Sayang'. Aku tak suka."

"Tadi—"

"Empat jam, Deidara." Manik jamrudnya menatap dengan tajam.

"Sudah kubilang aku terlambat karena harus menyelesaikan karya seniku dulu. Aku tak akan terlambat jika bukan karena itu, hm."

Si wanita elok berdecak. "Kau terlambat hanya karena seni?"

Deidara diam.

"Cih. Bisa-bisanya kau terlambat cuma karena hal tidak penting seperti itu." Sakura tak menyadari, perubahan ekspresi pada wajah pria itu.

Ada sunyi-sunyi yang menekan, mulai mengerubungi bar yang biasanya ramai. Memang ada bunyi yang terdengar, tetapi hanya berasal dari bartender yang sedang membuat martini.

"Tidak penting?" Intonasi rendah yang terdengar dari suara Deidara, berhasil membuat wanita itu menoleh. Intonasi dengan amarah yang tersirat; masih tampak berusaha untuk diredam.

Sakura mengernyit. Ia tak paham. "Ya. Tidak penting, 'kan? Itu hanya seni, dan kau terlambat hanya karena itu saja."

Deidara bergeming, iris langitnya menggelap, dengan berang yang nyata terlukis sempurna pada wajah tampannya.

Wanita itu mengesap martini yang baru saja disajikan. "Kenapa diam? Ucapanku benar, eh?" tanyanya, tak acuh; ia memilih untuk menikmati sesap-sesap koktail yang terasa lezat sekali.

Deidara masih bergeming, ia bahkan tak menyentuh gelas martini yang juga disajikan untuknya. Ia sedang mencoba,

untuk mengendalikan emosi dan tidak mengacaukan bar dengan peledak-peledak yang ada di saku.

Deidara tak pernah menyukai siapa pun yang meremehkan seni.

Sakura sudah menghabiskan satu gelas martini. "Aneh sekali kau bisa tiba-tiba diam?"

Deidara turun dari kursinya, sembari meletakkan beberapa lembar uang di atas meja bar.

"Ah, mau ke man—"

"Wanita bar-bar sepertimu memang tak mungkin mengerti seni." Dengan satu kalimat sedingin es itu, Deidara pergi. Tanpa menoleh atau melambaikan tangan walau sedikit.

Meninggalkan wanita itu dengan alis-alis yang saling bertaut.

"… Deidara?"

Iris beningnya memindahkan atensi pada segelas martini milik Deidara yang belum diminum sama sekali.

Kenapa pria itu pergi tanpa alasan apa pun?

Sakura duduk tegak, masih memandangi Deidara yang sudah menghilang dari balik pintu bar. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti mengapa pria pirang itu pergi begitu saja. Tetapi, ia sempat menyadari satu hal.

Raut wajah pria itu.

Ekspresi pada wajahnya berubah drastis. Ia memang baru tiga kali bertemu dengan Deidara, namun sepertinya, ini kali pertama ia melihat raut itu di wajahnya—tidak. Lebih tepatnya, ini kali pertama ia terpikir bahwa Deidara juga bisa punya raut seperti itu.

Gurat-gurat benci serta berang yang tak ditutup-tutupi sama sekali.

Deidara marah. Marah sekali, hingga berhasil membuatnya diam seperti itu, lalu pergi tanpa sepatah kata pun.

Ada setitik rasa bersalah mulai tumbuh di dalam dada wanita itu. Dahinya mengerut, mencoba berpikir hal apa selama konversasi mereka tadi, mampu menyebabkan Deidara semarah itu.

 _"Hanya karena seni."_

Ah. Itu. Ketika itu.

Air muka Deidara mulai berubah ketika ia merendahkannya tadi, dan semakin berang dengan jelas saat ujar-ujarnya makin jadi.

Apakah Deidara sangat mencintai seni sehingga hal tersebut bisa membuatnya begitu berang?

Sakura tak berhasil menemukan alasan lain yang lebih masuk akal. Ia sudah mengambil satu konklusi, bahwa Deidara adalah pecinta seni.

"Mengapa hal ini bisa terjadi, sih…."

Si wanita bermata bening mulai mengoceh sendiri, merebahkan kepala di atas meja, membiarkan helai-helai rambutnya berantakan, sembari mengaduk-aduk martini yang tersisa. Satu gelas milik Deidara tadi, sayang sekali jika dibuang begitu saja.

Tak seharusnya ia bersikap egois dan tak peduli pada keadaan pria itu. Ia wanita dewasa, seharusnya ia bisa mencoba untuk setidaknya memahami alasan Deidara ketika pria itu datang terlambat.

Ia seharusnya, sudah bisa membaca situasi dengan cepat.

Mengapa penyesalan selalu datang di akhir?

Padahal, pria pirang itu sudah berbaik hati mau menjadi teman berceritanya, serta menjadi tempat sampah keluh-kesahnya.

Ia juga terlambat, untuk sedikit lebih memahami sosok Deidara.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **end.**_

 **.**

* * *

 _ **another note:  
**_ terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini :'3  
fiksi ini saya tulis untuk kepuasan pribadi semata. namun kritik dan saran sangat diharapkan agar saya bisa menulis lebih baik lagi ke depannya :'3

 _so … mind to review? :'3_

 _sincerely,_  
 **Aosei RD.**


End file.
